


Don't Ruin the Sheets

by Nyghtlei17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Violent Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtlei17/pseuds/Nyghtlei17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair's rough with his rogue elf after the Dark Ritual.<br/>Those were silk sheets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ruin the Sheets

She gritted her teeth as he slammed into her.  Her face was pressed so hard into the wall she had to turn her face to the side for fear her nose would break.  He was usually forceful, but tonight… tonight he had fucked Morrigan.  He was angry with her, angry because he had to let that witch ride his rigid cock until he came inside of her.  His hot seed sticking to her walls and giving her a child, their way of cheating death.  

“Ali-stair”, she managed to say between his thrusts.  He was hurting her.  His hands were wrapped around her waist.  He was squeezing her ribs too tight.  “Let…”, she moaned against the wall, “go.”

The only sounds he made were the constant grunting in her pointed ears.  Her moans bounced off the wall and echoed loudly.  He was driving his cock so hard into her cunt she could feel her stomach expand.  She was just an elf and he was such a large man.  He lifted her up while keeping her pinned against the stone wall, her feet left the ground.  “Put… me… ah… do-down”, she pleaded.  Maybe she was enjoying it.  Maybe she deserved it.  

He had no intention of putting her down, in fact he was going to keep her pinned there with nothing but his huge cock and the wall holding her up.  He pushed his chest into her back and forced himself as deep inside her as he could.  He let go of her waist and put his palms on the wall on either side of her face.  Maker she was tight.  “Relax”, he growled as he pulled her hair, making her face him.  

He was pissed.  Fucking Morrigan had been worse than any of the times he had almost died.  And it was her fault, she wouldn’t just let him kill the Archdemon.  He wasn’t afraid of death, but of being without her, so there was no way he was going to allow her to do it either.  They were too much in love and far too cowardly to die as heroes.  

Her whimpers and cries only fed more blood to his erection.  Maker she sounded so sexy when she was being fucked.  He buried his face in her long red hair, it smelled like sex and lavender.  He groaned when he felt his orgasm nearing, he didn’t want to yet.  Not until she was clenching his cock with her hot cunt.  

Fuck he was good at this.  How did he become so good at this she wondered.  Was it just pure animal instinct or had he been taking lessons and tips from the Antivan Crow? “Ah!”, she gasped when he exited her pussy with a slick sound.  She would’ve fallen to the wood floor had he not caught her by the waist.  He turned her around to face him.  His brown eyes stared fiercely into her green ones.  

“Bed”, he demanded.  She obeyed and crawled onto the bed with her tan ass high in the air and her face parallel to the bed.        

“Alistair”, she cooed.  “I’m sorry.  If there was any other way I-”  He grabbed her hips and slid her onto him.  Fuck he was big.  He filled her so much she was sure if he came it would overfill her and spill out onto the silk sheets.  Don’t ruin the sheets, she thought.  She wasn’t sorry she made him fuck Morrigan.  She was sorry that Morrigan didn’t get this version of him to fuck her.  

His swollen member was sheathed completely inside of her, his pelvis pressed to her taut little ass.  Maker she was so full.  She can take all of this.  “Mayven”, he groaned.  Her pussy was so slick he was afraid with each thrust he was going to fall out of her.  

The way she was saying his name was making his balls tighten.  He bit down on his lip until he tasted iron.  Not yet, he said to himself.  Not now.  She still hasn’t come.  He could tell she was close, she was dripping her pleasure all over the silk sheets.  I really liked these sheets.  

Her legs were shaking, she was so close to ecstasy.  He was ramming into her so hard his balls made a loud slapping sound against her.  She wondered if he was close.  Normally when she moaned his name he could hardly hold back.  He must be really mad at her tonight.  

He pulled out of her again.  She growled in frustration, she was so close to coming.  She felt four of his fingers enter her tight hole.  “Ahh!  What are you-”  She felt herself tear.  “Alistair!”  He pushed her face into the sheets.  He worked her through the pain and added the remainder of his hand inside of her.  He was hitting the wall of her womb with his fist.  

She squirmed and cried in a euphoric blend of pleasure and pain.  “Fuck!”, she screamed when he removed his fist with a hollow sound.  She was panting, her chest heaving and her arms shaking as she lifted her head off the bed.  “Please, Alistair”, she begged.  “I’m so close.”

“I know”, he groaned into her ear again.  “Does it hurt?”

“A little”, she lied.  She was so sure she was bleeding a bit.  

“Get up”, he demanded again.  He dragged her by her red curls off the bed and onto her knees on the floor.  “Open your mouth”, he said as he put the tip of his erection to her pink lips.

Reluctantly she opened her mouth and let him in.  She gagged when he reached the back of her mouth.  Her eyes watered and her stomach lurched as he slid down her throat.  She was suffocating, choking on his cock.  He pulled out, his member covered in globs of thick drool.  She coughed and took in lung fulls of air before he did it again.  This time he grabbed her hand which hung limp at her side and made her massage the lump in her throat.  

She was getting lightheaded.  She pushed his hips back and he exited her mouth with a sloppy sound.  She gagged and felt something begin to come up.  Before it could escape her, she swallowed.  Her whole body was shaking from the lack of oxygen and the thrill she was getting.  She liked how he was dominating her, handling her like he owned every inch of her.  

 

He wedged a finger between her teeth, she was resisting.  It only made him be more forceful, “Open your mouth, Mayven!”, he growled.  She did and as punishment for resisting he grabbed a fistful of hair and smashed her face into his pelvis over and over.  The sound of her throat opening and closing quickly, sounded wet and raw.  She was moaning, she was enjoying it.  He pressed her nose into his pubic bone and gave her a few short thrusts while he plugged her nose with his free hand.  He threw her head off of his monstrous cock and let her collect herself.  

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and coughed and a gagged until she could breathe again.  She looked up at him, her eyes were red and watery, her makeup smeared, and her tiny nose running.  Maybe he was too hard on her.  He helped her to her feet and kissed both her cheeks.  She smiled and placed her small hand on his prominent jaw line.  He kissed her, tasting his precum on her lips.  “Turn around”, he said softly.  “I won’t hurt you”, he reassured her.  

He put a hand on the back of her neck and bent her over.  There were a couple drops of blood on her thighs from fisting her tight elf twat.  He licked them away and felt her tremble.  He licked her clit until she was grinding her pussy into his face, his nose between her drenched folds.  She smelled like heat and the sweetest musk.  He moved away from her clit and heard her sigh in disappointment.  He licked her dripping opening and moved up to her virgin asshole.  

His tongue probed at it.  It was so tight, tighter than her cunt.  He reached to her chest and massaged her left tit, it fit perfectly in his hand.  His tongue entered her and she began to squeal.  “Alistair”, she hissed.  “Stop I don’t want-”, she stopped talking when a finger was replaced by his tongue.  “Ahh!  Fuck…”, she slurred.  “Maker”, she moaned when he pressed it deep into her.  

He wanted his cock inside of this tight and tiny hole.  He had to loosen it first, if not she was going to be in too much pain.  He thrust his finger into her until she was ready for two.  When the second one entered her she screamed, “Ah- Maker!  Fuck!  Alistair!”  He smiled as he worked her ass and massaged her tit.  

“I’m going to fuck you in here”, he said when he removed his fingers.  

She bit her bottom lip and said, “Oh, Maker, no.  Don’t!”

He rubbed the small of her back and forced the head into her.  He had to hold her hips down, she was trying to escape him.  “Relax”, he said gently.  “If you don’t you’ll bleed.”

She inhaled and sat as still as possible.  “Mmmm”, she moaned as he pushed further into her.  She panted and whimpered like a Mabari pup when he finally squeezed himself inside her.  

“Fuck!”, he said when he felt his balls tightening again.  His oragsm was escaping him.  But so was hers.

On her own she was rocking back on him.  Her ass was stretched and filled for the first time and she wanted him to fuck her hard.  He didn’t move, maybe he was in shock.  Regardless she was going to fuck his cock until she couldn’t walk.  “Alistair”, she moaned.  “Mmmm… Alistair…. I’m… so close…”  She was getting so hot,  her pussy was empty and her ass was so full.  The imbalance mader her pussy ache.  She reached down and touched her clit.  “Ahh!”, Maker she was so close, just on the edge of the sweet release.  

Sensing she was close he thrust into her twice and shoved his middle and ring finger into the empty hole between her legs.  Her entire body seized, her moans turned into high pitch screams and heavy breathing.  She called his name as she clamped her walls down on his fingers and cock.  Her orgasm sprayed all over his hand and the sheets, ruining them further.  He didn’t care about the sheets right now.  

Maker that was amazing, she thought as she came down from her squirting orgasm.  Her legs were wobbly like a newborn Halla but she managed to stay upright until Alistair too was convulsing and groaning.  She felt his sticky seed paint the walls of her ass.  It was so hot and she felt so filled.  He exited her with a wet pop.  She collapsed onto her stomach and he on his back next to her on the bed.  

He smiled at her and said, “I really liked these sheets.”

“Me too”, she laughed and wondered if they should just buy cheaper ones.  Afterall, there was no way that was going to be the only time they would fuck like that.  She was about ready to go again.    

 


End file.
